


Obsessions

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Morty is lonely, and unintentionally uses Rick to be everything he doesn't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty is harboring unhealthy thoughts about his grandfather.





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I shat out cuz I have a thing for Morty being really lonely but Rick is all he has so Rick had to be everyything. This story takes place before Morty realizes how awful Rick is and that's why this fic doesn't mention any of his bad traits or habits. It is all too common to not see the bad in people if you love them.

Morty had always been a shy boy.

That was mostly the reason he didn’t have friends when he was little; he was just so desperate to keep to himself.

“Oh, don’t worry honey, just give it some time, I’m sure you’ll make plenty of friends” His mother would say.

“Just get yourself out there, kiddo! The other kids will see how great you are and you’ll make all sorts of friends!” His father would say.

He didn’t make friends.

His parents assured him day after day and then week after and then month after month until Morty stopped asking about it.

But when Morty turned fourteen, got into high school and _still_ didn’t make friends and was getting even worse than before; Jerry and Beth desperately tried to fix him. What did they ever do to get a kid that was this problematic?

That was when Rick came along.

Morty had been apprehensive about the lanky man who was apparently his grandfather that just barged in and started living with them but quickly warmed up.

Rick’s knowledge of the universe, his smarts, his charisma, his attitude, his confidence, those were some of the things that drew Morty to him from the get go.

Rick was Morty’s first friend.

Maybe that was part of the reason that Morty’s feelings for his grandpa got inappropriate.

All those things that Morty had noticed and liked about Rick before were small in comparison to the things he learned about the man in the first month or two of adventures and just spending time together.

Rick’s immense fondness for the things he liked and the way he could go on and on about them with light in his eyes, the way he wasn’t afraid to apologize, the way he would pat Morty’s shoulder or ruffle the boy’s curls, the way he would smile, the way he would get so affectionate and loving when he drank too much.

Morty’s adoration had just been a puppy crush, something that made him weak in the knees and made his heart pound but it quickly turned into something even worse where he was constantly noticing Rick’s body.

Rick had a strong jaw, piercing, icy blue eyes, tight muscles that you had to feel to notice from how lanky he was, big, strong hands, nails that were strangely trimmed nice and neat, lovely collar bones, a small and endearing bulge in his belly, an attractive definition to his pecs.

All these things squashed Morty’s desperate hope that his obsession was just an all-consuming but platonic love for his grandfather/best friend. He was immediately disgusted the first time that his blood rushed south when he saw Rick fascinated by a strange little bug he had never seen before. The man’s eyes were wide and excited, sparkling with interest in a way that Morty had only seen a couple times before and the blood that flooded downward so fast it left him lightheaded.

Rick was so many firsts for Morty that it was overwhelming. The worst by far though was that Rick was the first boy he ever masturbated to the thought of. Sure, there was nothing wrong with liking boys, but Rick wasn’t a goddamn _boy_ ; he was his _grandfather_. And it was so different, fantasizing about Rick instead of feminine curves, plump lips, and soft breasts.

He had never truly given a good amount thought about Rick’s rough hands touching in inappropriate places, stroking his cock or running over his body until now, always not daring to think of it.

It was good though.

Until the guilt and disgust smothered him after he had cum.

He was especially ashamed of how much he mewled his grandpa’s name while fervently fisting his cock. He just couldn’t help it.

His stomach was in knots and he couldn’t even look at Rick the rest of the day without feeling sick.

His need for his grandfather was going much, much too far.

What on earth was wrong with him?


End file.
